Neo-Quenya Wiki:Neologisms
This is an English page. This article deals with everything concerning neologism guidelines in Neo-Quenya Wiki. What is a neologism A neologism, from Greek νέος (neos 'new') + λόγος (logos 'word'), is a word that is new to a language. In natural languages, neologisms are being created spontaneously by its native speakers, most often when a new, yet undescribed term has to be dealt with. In Quenya, since it is a language created in an incomplete state, a neologism is an attempt by a speaker or writer to introduce an essential term which has not been mentioned by Tolkien or later Quenya researchers. Which neologisms exist in Quenya In Neo-Quenya Wiki, we classify Quenya neologisms by the following scheme: Type I are words which are formed by changing the genus, the numerus or another attribute of a word originally mentioned in one of Tolkien texts following the rules which have been derived by Quenya grammar scholars. Example: aldaron (genitive plural) → alda (nomenative). Type II are words which are created by modifying the word class of a word originally mentioned in one of Tolkien texts following respective rules which most of Quenya grammar scholars agree upon or, at least, where there is no greater controversy on the respective rule. Example: verya (brave) → verië (braveness). Type III are words which are introduced into Quenya by adapting word stems of Greek, Latin or, more rarely, English origin which are used throughout many European languages. Example: fisica (physics). Type IV are words which are imported from other European languages which inspired Tolkien to create Quenya, e.g. Finnish. Type V are entirely new words or grammar constructs. Neologism policy in Neo-Quenya Wiki Dealing with an incomplete constructed language like Quenya, one will constantly face the problem that the original tolkienian vocabulary is insufficient to describe a particular phenomenon or express a particular thought. In Neo-Quenya Wiki, we try to find a balance between finding a way to express ourselves in Quenya and maintaining Quenya as original as possible, at least in its spirit. This leads to the following simple rules: * Handle it with care! * Before introducing a neologism, make sure that a word with this meaning exists neither in one of the dictionaries listed under Neo-Quenya Wiki:Sources nor in Neo-Quenya Wiki:List of neologisms already. Be prepared to accept the removal of the neologism, if such a referrence will be found later. * Neo-Quenya neologisms introduced elsewhere are to be preferred, as long as there are no serious doubts about their correctness. * Type I neologisms are generally accepted and do not require a mentioning in Neo-Quenya Wiki:List of neologisms since every reader with a knowledge of Quenya grammar will be able to derive a meaning. * In general, type II neologisms are to be used preferably instead of type III. Type III neologisms should only be used if all possible respective type II neologisms have been consensusally found too large, too bulky or unpleasantly sounding by the community. Both types require a record in Neo-Quenya Wiki:List of neologisms. * Type IV and V neologisms should be avoided except for very special cases. A thorough discussion must take place prior to introducing such innovations. See also Neo-Quenya Wiki:Sources Neo-Quenya Wiki:List of neologisms